fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Exotoro Entertainment Exclusive 2016/TE Studios
6 GAMES. 2 NEW. 4 YOU'VE HEARD OF. JUNE 14TH: Starts with a trailer. The TE Studios Logo, Then The Lego Logo, Then the TT Games Logo and then the WB Games Logo. The Screen opens to a bright blue sky. Then two ships fly past and the camera looks up and turns to see a TIE Fighter and the Millenium Falcon flying and shooting at eachother. Then the camera changes to Rey and Chewbacca and BB-8 in the ship. As they keep flying, a portal emerges from above and two lego minifigures fall out and land out on the Falcon and reveal to be Kieron and Lewis with Lewis shouting, "Holy Cow!" and then another portal emerges in front of the two ships and they both go through. They go through something silmilar to Lego Dimensions, then they land in a different universe where they go past a train track and Kieron and Lewis slip off and fall onto the train tracks. They both get up and look to see a train coming towards them with Kieron Saying, "Oh Boy." so they sprint for it and see two people running infront of them (Gordie and Vern From Stand By Me) and catch up as they jump off to the side and fall on their backs. Then Chris and Teddy come up and say, "Who the hell are you guys?" Then the title for "Lego Adventures of Kieron" shows up with Kieron walking to the screen saying, "It's Lego Dimensions, but without the playset, and yeah look at this." Then Quick Gameplay of different scenes in 10 secends with Luke Skywalker fighting Iron Man on The Stark Building, Kieron and Deadpool running from a massive explosion, Batman and Sloth fighting Stormtroopers, Harry Potter and Gandaf standing on a mountain and Jason and Freddy Kruger running towards each other. Then cut to black. Then it opens to a bedroom with Kieron sitting on his bed looking at the strange blue crystal and says, "So this, is how all the universes joined together then?" With a familar voice saying, "I Guess a." Kieron looks up and sees Mario in the doorway and says, "It's a me, Mario!" then the Title returns, with a extra scene at the end to see a massive monster stand in front of Kieron, Lewis, Rey, Iron Man and Batman with Iron Man saying, "Where did this thing come from?" Then Kieron turns and says, "My Imagination." and a blue light shines in his both hands, then Cut to Black. Hello Everyone and welcome to, the TE Studios E3 Presentation, I am Thektdude; now the new founder and owner of TE Studios. Now I would like to say first off, that was one random trailer, right? Well, that was Lego Adventures of Kieron 'and yeah, its one hell of a massive crossover, Like Lego Dimensions, but Bigger and also, you don't need to buy playsets for the game. The Game though is about a bunch of friends looking through some old stuff and find something interesting lurking around in their attic. They look at it and well, simply to put it; its a piece of a crystal. What the crystal does is that if it starts to light up, then it will start to form portals that go to different universes. Now, how does it light up exactly? Well, it depends on the person like it will light up when a certain person would pick it up. I'm not gonna get much into the plot today, but I will soon. Now, in this game, what IPS will be in this game? Now you have already seen a bunch, but I will list right now the IPS you saw, and some of the IPS that you haven't seen, but why not share to you? *Star Wars *Marvel *DC *Stand By Me *The Goonies *Harry Potter *Lord Of The Rings *Super Mario *Friday The 13th *Nightmare on Elm Street *Gremlins *Legend Of Zelda *Jurassic Park/World *The Lego Movie *Lego City *Back To The Future *Fantendo And of Course, Earthbound. The Game will Release on December 6th, 2016 Worldwide for The The V², Pacifico, Nintendo NX (Tentative Title) and Thermo Z. The Page will go live on June 17th. Okay, now onto the next game I'm going to show you that you have seen before, but if you haven't; let's just say your going to need some friends to help you on this journey. ''New Trailer. TE Studios Logo, Nintendo Logo and then the Level 5 Inc Logo. Opens with a scene of a city that has been destroyed and there is fire and smoke everywhere. 5 Kids appear on screen and look at the damage. They get their weapons and PSI Powers out, ready to fight. They watch as the ground shakes and four hills grow out of the ground and grow arms and hands. (Limpy Hills) Then it goes to gameplay of the Battle between the five characters and four enemies. We watch the style is almost like final fantasy, but stays to the style of Earthbound in a 3D form. One of the characters goes down and then one of the other characters kills the last enemy, with a 3D box appearing with Text saying, "YOU WON!" then it cuts to black and shows quick gameplay with characters exploring places, fighting enemies, making friends and talking to people. Then it shows that you can do go into different times of Onett, Tazmily Village, Merrysville and more. Then The Title appears, "Mother Online". So, you have heard about this game before, which takes the Earthbound Universe and you can make your own stories with your friends and explore many different locations in the Earthbound Universe. Now, you got to see what the battles are like in this game. We wanted to make it the same Style as all of the Earthbound Games, but put a 3D effect on it for what it could be like for a 3D Earthbound Game. Some Main Characters you know are going to be in this game, like Ness, Lucas and Ninten. The Game comes out in Japan on May 25th 2017, UK May 26th 2017, NA May 28th 2017 and Worldwide June 2nd 2017 for the Wii U, The V², Pacifico, Nintendo NX and Thermo Z. The Page goes live on June 24th. Thats all we got today folks, but do come back tomorrow for Day 2 with two more games (one you actually haven't heard of yet.). Thank you for Watching! '''JUNE 15TH: Hello everyone and welcome to the second day of this presentation of the TE Studios E3 Conference. Today, we have another two games to show you today, both Original and that have been confirmed to be part of the New Fantendoverse. I first want to show you another sneak peak at the new upcoming game thats coming this November, Its time to use your Imagination. New Trailer. TE Studios Logo, then Fantendo Logo. Opens to a scene of Kieron running through the foggy neighborhood with Chloe, Pete and Adam. Camera switches to third person of Kieron's POV and Kieron turns around to see a very tall monster who is really thin and wears a top hat with glowing blue eyes that catches up really quickly as his legs go over the four characters. They all stop immediately with Pete shouting, "What the Hell is that Thing!?" The Tall Monster turns around and looks down at the characters. He begins to put his hand down and begin to grab one of the characters (Chloe) and Pete runs at the monster with his baseball bat, to which the monster falls slightly back and balances itself. Then it grabs Pete and Chloe screams, "Pete!" Kieron starts to think many things at once, on what he could do to save Pete. He thinks of an idea and he looks at adam who looks back with a nod. They then both go at the monster and Adam stabs the monster as Kieron uses all of his strength and pushs the monster with his hands and the Tall Monster lets go of Pete and and falls back onto the ground with a loud thump that causes all characters and the area to jump and shake. Kieron sees Pete falling and Kieron runs to where hes going to land and catches him, with also falling onto the ground because of Petes Weight. They both get up and walk to the lying monster. Kieron then says, "I think we killed it." Then the monster fades away. Pete then says, "And that dissapeared then." Then they all turn to Adam as they hear him numble something and Adam looks up and says, "That's not the only one in this alternate place." Then Fade to black, with the Official Release Date and the console logos on the bottom. What you just saw was some gameplay of how a battle works in Upon Us. You would have to press certain buttons to make the right attacks, but also you would need the right requirements to fight a certain enemy. There are also other ways to battle with taking turns, killing enemies at any time and also there is First Person in the game if you prefer to play the game in a FPS Form. You also got to see a sneak peak of one of Kieron's special Powers and team attacks as well as you will see more when the game officialy comes out. The Map is the entire neighbourhood, which includes the houses, the school, shops and other locations like the forest and park where you can explore and find items, like weapons, ammo, aid, armor or even junk you can use to make into something like a weapon or a piece of armor. We are also having boss enemies in the game that are the characters worst enemies they either hate, or get scared of. We won't reveal them yet, but the entire Plot will be finished and published on the Upon Us page on June 23rd, including the character artwork, the weapons, armor, aid, and junk list. The Game will come out for the The V², Pacifico, Blizzard X, Xbox One, Playstation 4, Steam, PC and Nintendo NX (Tentative Title) on November 11th 2016, Worldwide. Our Next New Original game, is more; whats the word? More calm and probably warm as well. Take a look at this. New Trailer. Opens to sea water with TE Studios Logo, then Fantendo Logo. Then the camera pans up to an island. The camera gets closer to the island and a figure is sitting on the ground with his back on the palm tree. Then he looks up at the camera, and then gets his rope out and throws it up somewhere and jumps up, then fade to white and then fade to third person of the character. He wears a Safari Hat, with a brown jacket and shorts, with brown shoes. Then Gameplay of the character getting onto paltforms with his rope by grabbing the platforms, throwing his rope on a bump on the side of a rock to fly over onto another paltform. Then gameplay of the character attacking enemies with his rope and jump attacks. Then a quick scene of the Character stepping on top of a mountain and looking around, with the character saying, "My Name is Joe, and this is my story." with the title appearing for the game and then the release Date. Then Fade to black. What you saw is a new upcoming original game that goes away from the dark and creepy and epic settings that my games have had lately so I wanted to make something more friendly and more calm and happy, and warm as well. The Game is about a boy called Joe who lived on the Island his whole life and never really knew his parents because he lived alone, and learned how to live with the creatures and animals that lived on the Island, and also learned how to defend himself with his rope of his that he uses for a lot of things. The Game will also be part of the New Fantendoverse and will release Spring 2017 for the The V², Pacifico, Thermo Z, Nintendo NX, Xbox One, Playstation 4, PC and Steam. The page goes live in Mid July. Thats all we got for today, but come back tomorrow for one more day to look at two (or three) new games coming soon. Thank You! JUNE 16TH (FINAL DAY): Welcome back to the final day of this presentation as now we have 2 last games to show you today, and I think you going to like these 2 upcoming titles. First, I am going to show you a trailer for the new upcoming Earthbound Game, Noxious. New Trailer. TE Studios Logo and then Nintendo Logo. Opens to a planet in space. The camera zooms into the planet and zooms into a house. The door opens, and Ness walks out, closing the door behind him. He brings his bat out and looks at it. Then fades to Ninten in a building looking at the window into the town. Then fades to Lucas sitting on the porch outside his house, holding a picture of his family, including his mother and brother. As it fades through to the characters, including Ness' friends, Lucas' Friend a female voice can be heard saying, "These people are special. They all hold the same power that saved the world. Now, they all have a new enemy to face, and this one is very different." Then it changes to a scene of multiple metorers heading towards the planet and a quick scene of a massive base hovering over the planet. Then the women says, "And this one doesn't care who it hits, or kills." Then a quick scene with Lucas, Ness and Ninten looking up and the woman saying, "We need you, all of you." Then a quick zoom in of text saying, "NEXT SUMMER" then a quick scene of a village under attack and then Lucas, Ness and Ninten bumping into each other and looking at each other. Then gameplay of quick free-roam, buying items and battles. Then a scene of Lucas, Ness, Ninten and Paula running away from the ground shaking then cut to black. Then the woman says, "You are our only hope to save the world from Extinction." Then the Logo appears, then the release date. Noxious will be about characters from The Entire Earthbound Trilogy having to team together as one to stop the almighty lorementator, Noxious from destroying not only their planet, but the entire universe. The game will play like Earthbound, but in 3D Style. The game will let you play as Ness, Lucas, Ninten, Ness' friends, Lucas' friends and family and Ninten's friends. The game will have all the emotions in the game that the past games have had. This game will be released in Late July 2017 for the Nintendo NX, The V², Pacifico and Thermo Z. The Page will continue after Upon Us Page is completed. Now for the final game.... take a look at this. New Trailer. TE Studios Logo, then Nintendo logo and then Fantendo Logo. Opens to a sunset, with the camera zooming out to a cliff of an mountain. Link appears and walks to the cliff and looks. Then he looks down and sees a pink pluffball, who reveals to be Kirby waving at him, where then Link waves back. Then Link hears something from behind and turns his head. Standing behind him, is Unten. They look at each other for a few seconds, then Link begins to get his sword out and then sees another figure behind Unten, who reveals to be Mioda, then cut to black. Then the logo fades and zooms in, then cut to release date, then cut to black. Well, this was probably not what you were expecting. As you see, I wanted to try and contribute to the New Fantendoverse with 2 original games, but I felt like that wasn't enough. I wanted to make a Fantendo game that included characters like Unten, Mioda and more. So what I decided to do, was go with a Fighting RPG Crossover game with Nintendo Characters and Fantendo Characters. I can't reveal much information yet, but I do plan on making this both solo and local, and online for people that can play as their favourite characters. This game will come out in late 2017/early 2018. The Page will be made in a few months. Thats all we got for this presentation and thank you for watching, Goodbye! Category:Exotoro Entertainment Exclusive 2016 Category:Subpages Category:Previews Category:Presentations Category:TE Studios